De uno en uno
by Auraws
Summary: Situaciones entre Sherlock... y sus posibles acompañantes.
1. Chapter 1

John firmaba unos papeles para Lestrade, mientras Sherlock miraba por la ventana. El inspector de policía miraba sorprendido a los dos colaboradores. Uno firmando los papeles con un atuendo cuanto menos curioso: pantalón negro a juego con una larga levita antigua también negra, camisa blanca, pajarita y un bastón que tenía colgado del brazo con el que no estaba escribiendo. Unos lentes redondos completaban el "look". Lestrade se inclinó un poco, para observarle y el médico giró la cabeza, mirándole, mostrando que la parte derecha de su rostro estaba coloreada de verde y rojo, como si de un demonio se tratara.

Sherlock, mirando por la ventana, envuelto en una capa y con sombrero de copa, era casi el que menos llamaba la atención.

"¿John… de qué vais… vestidos?". El médico explico que habían sido "invitados" a una fiesta de disfraces de terror por el propio Mycroft Holmes y ese ofrecimiento habría sido completamente rechazado en otro momento, pero daba la casualidad de que a esa fiesta iba a acudir uno de los sospechosos del caso que tenían entre manos. Sospechoso al que acababan de capturar después de que les siguiera hasta su propia casa.

A los pocos minutos, la policía se marcho dejando solos en el piso al Doctor Jekyll y Drácula.

Sherlock se volvió por fin, y se detuvo en el centro de la sala. John, que ya se había sentado en el sofá, le miró de abajo arriba. El detective vestía el traje negro y una camisa blanca antigua, como la de John; eso no era nada nuevo, el médico le había visto mil veces en traje. Lo que le hacía impactante, era la capa negra con raso rojo y el sombrero de copa que, ahora, descansaba entre sus manos. Cuando sonrió y mostró sus colmillos afilados un escalofrío descendió por la columna de John, que pensó que no había visto a nadie tan atractivo y deseable vestido de vampiro.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta él. Tiró de la lazada de la capa y esta cayó al suelo sin que Sherlock dejara de sonreír. El detective se inclinó y le miró a los ojos, esas pupilas azuladas dilatadas le estaban diciendo la verdad a John…Sherlock le deseaba. Sin cruzar una palabra, apoyó sus labios sobre los del médico. Un roce, una caricia que poco a poco fue subiendo la temperatura. La lengua del detective invadió la boca de su compañero, le provocó, le excitó y le hizo responder a ese beso pasional, apretando los rizos morenos del más alto entre sus manos. Sherlock desabrochó la chaqueta de John, que tiró al suelo; y después su camisa, pero solo un par de botones, lo justo para dejar el cuello al descubierto… lugar al que descendió rápidamente. Besó, lamió y jugueteó haciendo que el médico suspirara. Le pasó una mano por la cintura apretándole contra él bruscamente y de pronto, sin previo aviso, le mordió. Los afilados colmillos traspasaron la piel de John que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para volver a cerrarlos con un gemido de goce en cuanto Sherlock empezó a succionar su sangre. Era diferente a cuando había sentido antes, el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el roce de las caderas del detective contra las suyas y sus labios requiriéndole sobre su cuello. Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando Sherlock tiró más aún hacia él, intentando deshacer la poca distancia que les separaba.

Sherlock estaba enloqueciendo, escuchando el aumento de pulsaciones en el cuerpo del médico cada vez que lamía. Se detuvo, y alzó la cabeza casi rugiendo de placer. Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, hasta su barbilla y John la recogió entre sus dedos y se la ofreció al detective, que lamió, observándole, como el médico laxo entre sus brazos, le miraba con una mezcla de deseo y entrega. Sherlock deshizo el abrazo y tirando de su acompañante le guió dentro de su habitación. Allí, volvió a besarle en los labios, sin prisa, suavemente y con sensualidad, sin urgencia, sino deleitándose en el sabor de John, explorando la cavidad de su boca, acariciando sus dientes, luchando con su lengua… pero, de pronto, como si John se hubiera visto poseído por el mismo Mister Hyde, empujó violentamente a Sherlock a la cama, y se sentó sobre su regazo. Con un solo tirón, arrancó la camisa, dejándola hecha jirones y se lanzó a besar, lamer y morder la blanca y tersa piel de su compañero, desde la barbilla hasta el ombligo. Se detuvo ahí, y abrió la hebilla del cinturón, el botón y… las manos de Sherlock le detuvieron, el detective se incorporó y busco su boca. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de John, cuando las pieles desnudas de sus torsos se rozaron mientras sus labios se acariciaban , y aún tenía la lengua de Sherlock en su boca cuando algo le dejó helado… una voz del todo conocida les interrumpía.

"Señora Hudson, váyase". Gritó Sherlock, concentrándose en el pezón de John, que tuvo que morder el hombro del detective para no gemir sonoramente.

"Sherlock sal de ahí, o voy a tener que entrar yo" se escuchó la suave pero firme voz de Mycroft.

"Pues entra" Dijo Sherlock, con su sonrisa de colmillos largos.

"Nooooo" La razón volvió a John justo a tiempo para lanzarse contra la puerta y cerrarla. Sherlock le observó, desnudo de cintura para arriba, respirando agitadamente y con el pelo revuelto. Se levantó y le aprisionó contra la puerta, levantándole en volandas, mientras el médico enlazaba las piernas alrededor de las caderas del detective y ahogaba un gemido en la boca del detective. Le llevo hasta la cama, cayendo sobre él.

"SHERLOCK" Escucharon de nuevo. Mycroft había perdido la paciencia y la puerta se abrió.


	2. dejate llevar

_Entró en la habitación, y se pasó una mano por el pelo._

"_Venía a hablar contigo" susurró._

"_¿Y qué quieres de mí?" dijo ella con ira. Ni siquiera se volvió hacia donde él estaba, hasta que el joven se acercó a ella._

"_Vengo a hablar contigo" susurró de nuevo esta vez más cerca de ella, casi echándola el aliento en el cuello. La tomó de la muñeca ante la mirada sorprendida de ella y volviéndola, la besó. Primero con suavidad, con tranquilidad, pero algo ocurrió en un momento dado, que el beso se transformó casi en ira. La levantó en volandas y sin dejar de mover su boca contra la suya la empujó contra la pared. Ella enlazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y de pronto, él se lanzó a su cuello. Parecía como si le dieran órdenes… y de pronto, una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de la joven, y devolviéndole el beso, ya que él había vuelto a solicitar su boca, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa._

"_¿Ves lo que se puede hacer con la sugestión?" _Le dijo un hombre a otro en la televisión, el detective observaba la pantalla con los dedos apoyados sobre su mentón. De pronto, se levantó abruptamente.

"Quiero hacer un experimento, John" dijo Sherlock. "Ven, te necesito". El hombre resopló y le siguió.

"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con cortar órganos, drogar a personas o alguna cosa semejante". Cuando entró en el salón se encontró con que Molly estaba en el sofá. Se retorcía el pelo entre los dedos. Al entrar le miro interrogante, casi preguntándole con los ojos "esto de que va".

Ambos miraron a Sherlock, que buscaba algo entre el desorden de la balda, hasta que por fin lo encontró: un pañuelo de seda. Sin mirar a John le dijo:

"Saca una moneda" El hombre lo hizo. "Ahora elegid cara o cruz sin que yo lo oiga" dijo mientras él mismo se vendaba los ojos. "Tirad la moneda. Y besadme. Así yo sabré a cuál prefiero".

"¡Qué?" el par de exclamaciones hicieron que Sherlock se bajará un poco la venda, descubriendo uno de sus ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el detective desconcertado.

"¿Puedes explicarnos qué es lo qué pretendes?" respondió John intentando parecer calmado.

"Quiero experimentar qué es lo qué se siente al ser besado por un hombre y por una mujer, pero no quiero autosugestionarme, así que prefiero que lo hagáis sin que sepa quién es quién hasta el final". John miró a Molly, y observó como la joven miraba a Sherlock devorándole con los ojos, después le miró a él y el médico pudo ver como prácticamente le suplicaba. John suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, Sherlock le atraía, para que negarlo, y solamente era un experimento. Suspiró de nuevo.

"Vale. Pero…" dijo el médico, Molly le miró aterrorizada. "Hay una condición que tienes que cumplir." John sonrió travieso. "No podrás tocarnos". Sherlock levantó una ceja. "Somos muy diferentes, por el tacto puedes deducir si somos uno u otro".

"Está bien". El detective se tapó de nuevo los ojos y se quedó quieto en medio de la habitación. Molly y John intercambiaron una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada pasara y Sherlock se removió, algo inquieto; hasta que de pronto, notó una presencia ante él. Pero para sorpresa del investigador, no se acercó a su boca, sino que le tomó una mano y acarició la palma con los labios. Después, notó como una mano desabrochaba un par de botones de su camisa y unos dedos tibios acariciaban su pecho, consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel. Y entonces, por fin, alguien se acercó lentamente y le besó, primero con delicadeza, pero a continuación, pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en su boca, recorriendo sus labios gruesos, lamiéndolos, consiguiendo que Sherlock suspirara, y en el momento que abrió la boca se lanzó a probarle, a pelear con su lengua, enredando los dedos en los rizos negros del detective, que levantó los brazos para agarrar a su besador particular, cuando de pronto alguien le sujeto los brazos por detrás; unas manos le acariciaron desde las muñecas hasta los hombros y mientras alguien ante él le continuaba besando con pasión, otra persona le desabrochó todos los botones y le quitó la camisa para acariciarle los hombros. Notó una respiración en la nuca, y un reguero de besos desde el nacimiento de su pelo, su cuello y su hombro, mientras unas manos le acariciaban el estómago. Su boca fue liberada, con un mordisco en el labio inferior, que le hizo gemir.

Entonces, hubo una pequeña rotación, por supuesto, acariciando el cuerpo de Sherlock en el camino, y de nuevo, alguien ante él, pero de nuevo, notó como la persona ante él se desviaba hacia su cuello, rozándole y lamiéndole hasta que llegó a su lóbulo, que mordisqueó con cuidado. Entonces alguien le besó, con tranquilidad, pero dulzura; con ternura, pero sin dejar a un lado la pasión, que poco a poco fue subiendo. Le acarició el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Sherlock levantó las manos para tocar, pero de nuevo, volvió a ser apresado, y fue obligado a arrodillarse, rompiendo por un momento el beso. Entonces la venda desapareció de sus ojos. Ante él, John, besándole el cuello, succionando y lamiendo su piel pálida; tras él, la respiración cálida de Molly sobre el hombro contrario, que recorría a mordiscos.

La carga sensorial de lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento era excesiva. Dos bocas, cuatro manos, miles de caricias, dedos moviéndose por su piel, curiosos, excitados… cerró los ojos, y unas manos, no sabía cuales y no le importaba, abrieron la hebilla de su cinturón, e iniciaron una bajada lenta y tortuosa, sin llegar a tocar nada, lo cuál hizo que Sherlock abriera los ojos frustrado. Entonces atrapó los labios de Molly, besándola lentamente, tan intimo y provocador, que consiguió que ella gimiera de placer en su boca.

La adrenalina empieza a deslizarse por su cuerpo, empieza a nublarle por completo, pero en vez de resistirse… se deja llevar.


	3. my ginger one

John entró en el piso cansado después de una jornada de trabajo, se quitó el abrigo y se volvió hacia Sherlock que estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico… y pelirrojo.

http:/www. /imgres?q= benedict+cumberbatch+ginger &um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw= 1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=FgVgBfjpn_UQHM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/3391887654/whats-up-ginger&docid=Sdp5vs9DpvtY3M&imgurl=./tumblr_lgv9fguzWR1qelrnco1_&w=499&h=254&ei=VrSiT5vSHImZhQfr0dSBCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=949&vpy=169&dur=399&hovh=160&hovw=315&tx=155&ty=59&sig=103604748652407597451&page=1&tbnh=98&tbnw=193&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:76

"Hola. ¿Qué tal el día?" Le observó, mientras él se levantaba del sofá y dejaba el periódico en la mesa. "¿Te has cambiado el color del pelo por algo en especial? ¿Tenemos algún caso entre manos?" Le preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina. De pronto se detuvo, anonadado, porque en la cocina, intentando preparar el té estaba Sherlock Holmes, con su traje impecable, su camisa morada, su pelo negro sobre la frente y su piel pálida.

"Hola John, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer el té? No hay manera de encontrar el azúcar". John volvió unos pasos atrás y miró por la puerta de la cocina. El joven que estaba en el salón se había vuelto y miraba por la ventana. El médico observó su perfil, la misma cara alargada, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos azules verdosos, los mismos dedos largos sosteniendo la cortina, la misma altura… lo único que cambiaba del Sherlock habitual era su color de cabello, rojizo y su aspecto, ya que en vez del habitual traje del detective, vestía un jersey de rayas blancas y azules, un fular y unos vaqueros.

"¿Qué… cómo…?" Intentó preguntar John confuso. "¿Quién es ese?" señaló con un dedo el salón, acercándose a Sherlock mientras susurraba. "Es… ¡igual que tú!".

"Es mi hermano" susurró el detective con su cara de "porque tendré que explicarte algo taaaan obvio".

"¿Tu hermano?" preguntó confuso, mirando al hombre que seguía enfrascado en las tazas de té. Una voz igual de grave y sensual que la de Sherlock (ay madre) sonó tras él. Cuando el galeno se volvió, vio al joven tendiéndole la mano y observándole con una sonrisa.

"Benedict Holmes" dijo estrechándole la mano al doctor "Supongo que mi hermano gemelo no te ha hablado de mí, visto tu reacción" Sherlock bufó mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza.

"Encantado. John Watson". Le correspondió a la sonrisa. Era muy extraño ver a un Holmes que sonreía francamente, sin ser una sonrisa de suficiencia, de prepotencia o de medio lado.

"Prefiero que me llames Ben". Sherlock resopló visiblemente tendiéndole una taza a su hermano y otra a John.

"Ben… si madre te oyera".

"Soy la oveja negra de la familia, John, ya te acostumbraras."

John estaba perplejo, le resultaba tremendamente extraño que un Holmes no le secuestrara para tener una entrevista con él o… simplemente, le estrechara la mano o le sonriera como… una persona normal.

"¿Tienes algún hermano más del que tenga que saber algo?" preguntó el médico medio enfadado medio divertido mientras los tres se sentaban en el salón. Ben negó con la cabeza divertido, haciendo que un mechó de su anaranjado cabello cayera sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto más parecido aún a su hermano. Y aún más sexy. John se pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente.

"Bueno, Ben, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?" le preguntó Watson.

"Han quemado mi apartamento" dijo el joven perdiendo la sonrisa. "No sé quién ha sido, pero mi hermano pequeño por unos segundos" dijo señalando a Sherlock "se ha ofrecido a dejarme quedarme unos días en su casa… si tú lo permites, claro, y no te molesta" dijo automáticamente al ver la cara de John, que se sorprendió más aún de que un Holmes le estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo.

"Sí, claro. Sin problema" contestó el médico. Tras ese té, vinieron muchos más, y cuando ya llevaban una semana de convivencia, tras días viendo a Sherlock medio dormitar en el sofá, y cruzarse todos los días con su doble pelirrojo, John empezó a notar como la atracción por este último, empezaba a crecer, pero era algo completamente bidireccional, ya que cada vez que podía, el joven Holmes se rozaba contra él, le sonreía o incluso, el doctor le había pillado ya varias veces observándole.

Una noche, cuando llegaron de hacer la compra ambos, John se puso a colocar, y Ben entró a cambiarse, se encontró con que el detective se había quedado completamente dormido en su cama. Salió de la habitación:

"Sherlock está dormido en la cama. Creo que hoy me tocará dormir en el sofá".

"Bueno, siempre puedes compartir cama conmigo" dijo John antes de poder controlarse. Cuando alzó los ojos para mirar al pelirrojo, vio como una sonrisa se extendía por su cara, y antes de poder darse cuenta, tenía sus labios sobre los suyos y le empujaba contra la encimera de la cocina. Podía notar todo su cuerpo fibroso contra el suyo, y John le pasó las manos por las caderas, hasta colocarlas en su trasero. Ben besaba de manera magistral, apasionado, rápido y hambriento. Pasaba las manos por su torso, acariciándolo lentamente, todo lo contrario que su boca. Le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa poco a poco, y abandonó sus labios para atacar su cuello; momento en el que el médico vio a Sherlock, apoyado en la puerta, observándoles. Apartó cuidadosamente a Ben, y cogiéndole de la muñeca le arrastró hasta donde estaba el detective, y sin mediar palabra, le tomó de la nuca, y le besó. Sherlock le correspondió al beso, tomándole del rostro. John se sorprendió de su respuesta, pero disfrutó de ella. Era todo lo contrario a su hermano, lento, dulce y ligeramente torpe. Sherlock acarició su torso a esas alturas ya descubierto, y de pronto, John notó como otras dos manos le quitaban la camisa, y acariciaban su espalda, haciendo que respirara más agitadamente contra la boca de Sherlock, que se separó de sus labios, apoyó la frente contra la de él, y susurró:

"John…".

"Te deseo". Otra voz tras él terminó la frase. Entre empujones, besos y caricias llegaron los tres hasta la habitación de Sherlock. Los hermanos tumbaron a John y le despojaron de la ropa en apenas un segundo. John percibió que entre ellos, ni siquiera se tocaban, solo le acariciaban a él, lo besaban, lo mordían, lo ensalivaban, se lo metían en la boca haciéndole gritar sus nombres alternativamente. Le giraron, y Ben quedó sobre él y Sherlock debajo. El médico prestó toda su atención al detective, bajó a su boca y oyó como él gritaba su nombre, y de pronto… un bofetón se impactó en su rostro. Abrió los ojos como platos y se encontró a la Señora Hudson y a Sherlock mirándole con sorpresa. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, atolondrado todavía:

"He tenido un sueño muy raro" susurró mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

"Toma, una taza de té". Tomó el recipiente de la mano que se lo tendía y cuando alzó los ojos, vio un Sherlock… pelirrojo, y dejó caer la taza al suelo, que se rompió en pedazos.

* Si no habeis visto a este hombre en vaqueros, por favor, hacedlo!, capítulo piloto o este maravilloso video. Que os aproveche!.

http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wsO1Xtd48bM


	4. provocador

Le miró desde la otra punta de la habitación una vez… le estaba sonriendo.

Volvió a mirarle unos minutos después, se había movido de sitio, y estaba más cerca de él. Volvió a sonreírle y John se removió inquieto en el sillón, pero continuó con su periódico.

Cuando dos minutos más tarde sintió que Sherlock se recostaba contra el brazo del sofá en el que él leía, apartó el ejemplar de sus ojos y le preguntó directamente:

"Sherlock, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?". El detective esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que un escalofrío bajase por la espina dorsal de John.

"Nada" susurró. Su voz ya de por sí grave, había descendido un par de tonos más, consiguiendo que el médico tragara saliva y preguntase dubitativo:

"¿Te… te encuentras bien?". Sherlock se levantó y asintió. Desde su posición, John tenía una vista privilegiada del cuerpo de su compañero de piso. Larguirucho, pero elegante, podría calificarlo, subió inconscientemente desde su cintura; se fijó en su pecho, algo agitado bajo esa camisa pegada; subió por su largo cuello; detuvo un instante sus ojos en sus labios; su larga nariz y cuando llegó a sus ojos… seguían observándole, lo que hizo que el médico se sobresaltara. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Se inclinó de nuevo, y quedó a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de John.

"John, dame algo". Subrayó el algo, casi como una súplica, y el médico volvió a tragar saliva, observando sus labios. Pero cuando empezó a acercarse al rostro del detective, este se incorporó de golpe y de un brinco se tumbó en el sofá cuan largo era.

"John, té. Sin azúcar. Solo el té". El galeno removió la cabeza, contrariado. Sherlock y sus malditos juegos; nunca lo comprendería. Preparó el té en la cocina, maldiciendo su imaginación, que en el momento en que había procesado las palabras "dame algo" había empezado a viajar a velocidad meteórica, imaginando todo tipo de situaciones en las que Sherlock como decía Irene, habría suplicado por piedad no solo una vez, sino dos.

Se acercó con la bebida en una taza, y observó a Sherlock tumbado. Se mordió un labio. Maldito provocador inconsciente… no sabía lo que era capaz de despertar en él… o quizá sí. Un pensamiento repentino cruzó la mente del galeno.

El detective se incorporó, dejándole espacio para sentarse en el sillón de dos plazas. Se sentó y le pasó la taza de té. Al recogerla, acarició los dedos del médico lentamente, y se acercó hasta su oído para susurrar "Gracias", pero, no contaba con que a un juego pueden jugar dos. Antes de que se hubiera apartado lo suficiente, John se inclinó y atrapó los labios con los suyos. Notó como todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensaba, pero lo ignoró y suavemente le tomó de la nuca. El casto beso pasó a abrirse, John ahondó en su boca, buscando su lengua, y siendo consciente de que los torpes intentos de su compañero, enredando su lengua con la suya y recorriendo todos los recovecos que tenía a su alcance, lo que conseguían era que se excitara más y quisiera seguir jugando. Se apartó de su boca y con seguridad mordió su cuello y lo lamió, haciendo que él gimiera sonoramente, y se acercará a su cuerpo… derramando todo el té encima de Sherlock. Se separaron y John con dedos hábiles desabrochó los botones a toda velocidad para después lanzarse a devorar el pecho de su compañero de piso, consiguiendo que él prácticamente temblara y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiera su nombre. Gemido que detuvo a la señora Hudson subiendo por las escaleras.

John se colocó encima de él, aprisionándole bajo su cuerpo. Volvió a su cuello y estaba delineando a besos y lametones la curva de su mandíbula, mientras se sostenía sobre un antebrazo, desabrochando el cinturón del detective que se retorció bajo él y apresuradamente dijo:

"John…" se vio ignorado, y acallado por un beso del médico, que ya había abierto el cinturón y luchaba contra el botón de sus pantalones. "John" volvió a decir esta vez un poco más alto. "¡JOHN!" gritó cuando el médico metió la mano y rozó con los dedos su intimidad. Prácticamente saltó y tiró al galeno al suelo, que después de observarle durante un segundo, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Sherlock molesto.

"Tú" contestó el médico levantándose. "Tú y tus juegos de niños. ¿Creías que no iba a dar cuenta de que estabas intentando seducirme, Sherlock? ¿De verdad te sigues fiando de Irene? Deberías pedirla un curso más avanzado, porque este no te ha servido de nada. Porque yo" dijo mientras se acercaba y le besaba suavemente en los labios "también se jugar". Sherlock puso la mano en su nuca y le devolvió el beso de nuevo, esta vez, algo más largo y profundo. Cuando se separaron una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Pues enséñame".


	5. tomando valor

Habían terminado de resolver el caso y Sherlock se había sumido en esa plácida laxitud que conllevaba el que su cerebro había reducido su velocidad.

Se había tendido en el sofá cuan largo era, y había cerrado los ojos relajándose. Podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas del ordenador a su lado, cuando de pronto, abrió los ojos, se levantó y cogiendo su abrigo salió sin decirle nada a John, que miró la puerta sorprendido, pero después de un par de segundos, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su blog.

Sherlock volvió a los pocos minutos con unas botellas de vino, tiró su abrigo y su bufanda al sofá, y sacó dos vasos, sirvió dos copas de vino y le dio una a su blogger particular.

"Salud" dijo el detective entrechocando el vaso con el del médico.

"Es la primera vez que te veo beber, Sherlock" dijo él.

"Es para armarme de valor" contestó él con una sonrisa irónica, mientras tragaba el líquido. John se atragantó con su sorbo.

"¿Tú? ¿Armarte de valor?"preguntó el galeno extrañado "¿Para qué?"

"Toma otra copa, todavía no es momento".

Después de un largo rato bebiendo, prácticamente dos botellas vacías, ambos reían en el suelo sin zapatos ni chaqueta, en calcetines y camisa. De pronto, Sherlock estiró los dedos y tomó la copa de su acompañante, dejó ambas en la mesa y se puso de rodillas ante él.

"Creo que ya he tomado valor suficiente" susurró ante la boca del médico. Entonces se inclinó y le besó suavemente. Para sorpresa de John, el detective no era inseguro ni dubitativo, sino que era pasional. Recorrió el labio inferior del médico con la lengua, y después la introdujo en su boca, gimiendo ambos a un tiempo. John alzó la mano derecha y acarició sus rizos oscuros, empujándole contra él, probando más su sabor, devolviéndole un beso que subía sus temperaturas por momentos. Sherlock ni siquiera se sorprendió; llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que él reaccionara de esa manera que lo sintió correcto. John le tumbó en el suelo. Abandonó su boca y se lanzó a su cuello, devorándolo, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Lentamente fue delineando su pecho con su lengua, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando toda su pálida piel, acelerando su respiración.

Sherlock lo volteó, e igualmente se deshizo de su camiseta. Se incorporó y tomó una botella de vino, y después de pegarle un trago, volcó el rojizo líquido sobre el pecho de John que se estremeció cuando el detective empezó a beber de su pecho a grandes lametazos. El médico deslizó las manos y desbrochó la hebilla del cinturón y acarició el interior, consiguiendo un gemido ahogado contra su cuello, ya que Sherlock se había apoyado contra el pecho del médico, mezclando el sudor y el vino entre ambos.

En pocos segundos, los pantalones del detective estaban por sus muslos y él movía las caderas rítmicamente contra la mano que lo excitaba sobremanera. Entre gemidos se deshicieron de la ropa y se fundieron el uno en el otro, cuando llegaron al momento más álgido gimieron el nombre del otro casi con un grito.

Descansaron uno al lado del otro, desnudos y con la respiración entrecortada. John tiró de la manta que había sobre el sofá, para cubrirlos a ambos. En ese momento, como gesto extraño en Sherlock tiró del médico, hasta tumbarle contra su pecho. El galeno podía sentir la piel cálida y suave del detective contra su rostro.

"John" susurró él. El aludido le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que estaban turbados y brillantes, le provocaban aún más. Eran excitantes. Deshizo los centímetros que les separaban y le besó, tumbándose sobre él, piel contra piel, Sherlock le acarició la piel de la espalda mientras le devolvía el beso. Se apartó de él y le sonrió.

"Yo también te quiero" susurró él. Y cerrando los ojos se adormiló contra la calidez de su compañero de piso.


End file.
